gleefandomcom-20200222-history
New Directions Boys
The New Directions Boys was the group of all the boys in the New Directions. The head of the boys was Will. The piano player, Brad, was also often counted as a member of the New Directions, although he never sang. Kurt was also sometimes considered as one of New Directions' boys and joined in their group in gender-split-mashup competitions, even though he wanted to perform with the girls. However, Will usually sent him back. The New Directions' Boys were simply just the boys who were in New Directions. They are not a separate club, but they often separated from the girls for Boys Power numbers such as It's My Life/Confessions Part II, Shout It Out Loud, and Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind. Finn, Artie and Kurt originally joined in the first episode of the show (Pilot), while Noah Puckerman, Matt Rutherford and Mike Chang joined in Preggers. As the show progressed, more male members joined the club, including Sam Evans, Blaine Anderson, Rory Flanagan, Joe Hart, Ryder Lynn and Jake Puckerman. Sam joined at the early part of Season Two, but left the club after New York, as his family moved away from Ohio, but he later returned in Hold On To Sixteen, thanks to Finn and Rachel to help in the 2011 Western Ohio Sectional Championship. Blaine joined to be closer to Kurt, his boyfriend. Rory, an exchange student from Ireland, also joined the club because of Finn. Three band members of the Jazz Band, also joined only for Sectionals, due to the lack of members. In Big Brother, Joe joined the club after Quinn convinced him to do so. In Goodbye, Finn, Puck, Kurt and Mike graduated, while Jake was accepted, and Ryder joined because of his performance in Grease. After the end of the fourth season, Joe quit for unknown reasons, and, although Ryder said he was going to quit from the club, he returned in the fifth season without no explanation, following his problem with Unique. Once the glee club is revived, Roderick and Mason McCarthy are the first new male members. Others were a part of them in the past, included Jesse St. James, Bryan Ryan, and Will himself was a member during his high school years. Members Current= ;Current Members Roderick.png|'Roderick': Joins in Homecoming. MasonMcCarthy.png|'Mason': Joins in Homecoming. |-| Graduates= ;Graduates Tumblr ngpjmamE741qe476yo1 1280.jpg|'Kurt': Joins in Pilot. Quits in Furt. Rejoins in Born This Way. Graduated in Goodbye. Helps out from Wonder-ful to All or Nothing.|link=Kurt Hummel Finngbgfbgb.jpg|'Finn': Substitute Director from Glease to I Do. Assistant director from Girls (and Boys) on Film to Sweet Dreams. Former Co-Captain. Joins in Pilot. Quits and rejoins in Pilot, Mash-Up and Sectionals. Graduated in Goodbye. Died prior to the events of The Quarterback.|link=Finn Hudson Imagethr.jpg|'Puck': Joins in Preggers. Graduated in Goodbye. Helps as mentor in Thanksgiving.|link=Noah Puckerman Mikefgsdfgd.jpg|'Mike': Joins in Preggers. Graduated in Goodbye. Helps as mentor in Thanksgiving and Wonder-ful.|link=Mike Chang Tumblr ngpj277qcL1qa3ptgo2 1280.jpg|'Blaine': Joins in The Purple Piano Project. Quits and rejoins in Dynamic Duets. Quits and rejoins in Swan Song. Graduated in New Directions. Tumblr ngpj98mxqK1rojy6eo1 1280.jpg|'Artie': Joins in Pilot. Quits and rejoins in Swan Song. Graduated in New Directions. Tumblr ngpjq6AW041r2fzqbo1 500.png|'Sam': Joins in Duets. Moves after New York. Rejoins in Hold on to Sixteen. Quits and rejoins in Swan Song. Graduated in New Directions. |-| Former= ;Former members Image:Jacob.jpg|'Jacob': Episode: Sectionals.|link=Jacob Ben Israel Matt-Rutherford.jpg|'Matt': Joins in Preggers. Transfers schools after Journey.|link=Matt Rutherford Glee_football.jpg|'Football Team': Episode: The Sue Sylvester Shuffle.|link=Football Team 1495;.jpg|'Jesse': Joins in The Power of Madonna to Funk. Rejoins in Funeral to New York. Quits prior to The Purple Piano Project.|link=Jesse St. James 25; Bajista (temporal).jpg|'Bassist': Episode: Hold on to Sixteen.|link=Bassist 26; Baterista (temporal).jpg|'Drummer': Episode: Hold on to Sixteen.|link=Drummer Capture8.PNG|'Rory': Former Member. Joined in Pot o' Gold. Quits prior to The New Rachel.|link=Rory Flanagan Joe-Haaaaart.png|'Joe': Joins in Big Brother. Quits after All or Nothing.|link=Joe Hart Glee (6).jpg|'Jake': Rejected in The New Rachel. Joined in Britney 2.0. Quits and rejoins in Swan Song. Disbanded in New Directions. Transferred prior to Loser Like Me. Glee (5).jpg|'Ryder': Joins in Dynamic Duets. Quits and rejoins in Swan Song. Quits after All Or Nothing. Rejoins prior to Love, Love, Love. Disbanded in New Directions. Transferred prior to Loser Like Me. |-| Before New Directions= ;Before New Directions 250px-Bryanryan.jpg|'Bryan': Ex-Vocal Leader|link=Bryan Image:Hank.jpg|'Hank': Former Member, Leaves in Pilot|link=Hank Saunders Sandy.jpg|'Sandy': Former Director, Fired in Pilot|link=Sandy Ryerson Tumblr ngpkdg0AZN1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg|'Will': Former member, made director in Pilot, quit and reinstated in Pilot, quit and reinstated in Acafellas, suspended in Mattress, reinstated in Hell-O|link=Will Schuester |-| Rejected= ;Rejected students Bustersgetpopped.png|'Brett': Rejected in The New Rachel. List of Songs Sung Gallery It's My Life Confessions 3.jpg|It's My Life/Confessions Part II Ep 15 what it deels like for a girl 1.jpg|What It Feels Like For a Girl 780px-Ep_20_Shout_It_Out_Loud_1.jpg|Shout It Out Loud Ep_20_beth_2.jpg|Beth 764px-Ep_1_Billionaire.jpg|Billionaire Ep_6_free_your_mind_-_stop_in_the_name_of_love_4.jpg|Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind 744px-Ep_11_She's_Not_There5.jpg|She's Not There Ep_13_somebody_to_love_1.jpg|Somebody to Love APMS-Bellanotte.gif 795px-Untitled-1.jpg|Isn't She Lovely GleeEp222-47766160.jpg|Bella Notte HotForTeacherGlee.png|Hot For Teacher Glee-Finn.jpg|Girls Just Wanna Have Fun 310.avi 000793542.jpg|Moves Like Jagger/Jumpin' Jack Flash 312GLEE_bomboleo.jpg|Bamboleo/Hero 0_GleeValentine4.jpg|Let Me Love You Nationals-glee-30853319-653-452.jpg JoeRoryMikeArtieSamWhatmakesyoubeautiful20.png|What Makes You Beautiful BNBoys.jpg BethBoys.jpg BillionaireBoys.jpg NDBOYS.gif NDBOYS2.gif PuckFinnTheRaininSpain19.png|The Rain In Spain glee-song-covers-new-directions-boys-snoop-dogg-wiz-khalifa.jpg glee-one-direction-boy-band.jpg glee-boys-la-1-17-12.jpg Tumblr mgolcdbYRI1qj5p41o6 500.jpg Tumblr mgolcdbYRI1qj5p41o4 500.jpg Tumblr mgolcdbYRI1qj5p41o3 500.jpg Tumblr mgolcdbYRI1qj5p41o1 500.jpg Tumblr mgs25iROCe1qzmthro1 500.jpg Ndboys!grease.png Grease lightning ndboys.png Tumblr mfbjwxsdYt1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mfbjwxsdYt1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mf9a96C3Mz1ra5gbxo10 r1 250.gif Tumblr mf9a96C3Mz1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr mf9a96C3Mz1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mf9a96C3Mz1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mf9a96C3Mz1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mf9a96C3Mz1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mf9a96C3Mz1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mf9a96C3Mz1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mijxtijUya1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mijxtijUya1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mijxtijUya1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mijxtijUya1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mijxtijUya1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mijxtijUya1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mijxtijUya1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mijxtijUya1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mvo3apofsL1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mvo3apofsL1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mvo3apofsL1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mvo3apofsL1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mvo3apofsL1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mvo3apofsL1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mvo3apofsL1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mvo3apofsL1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mx3dfqoBW71qzmvoio6 250.gif tumblr_my8t5nAszw1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_my8t5nAszw1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_my8t5nAszw1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_my8t5nAszw1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_my8t5nAszw1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_my8t5nAszw1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_my8t5nAszw1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_my8t5nAszw1ra5gbxo8_250.gif Tumblr myfzeoZkY71ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr myfzeoZkY71ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr myfzeoZkY71ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr myfzeoZkY71ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr myfzeoZkY71ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr n29bs0Wh1a1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n29bs0Wh1a1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n29bs0Wh1a1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr n29bs0Wh1a1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n29bs0Wh1a1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n29bs0Wh1a1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n29bs0Wh1a1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr n29bs0Wh1a1ra5gbxo4 250.gif ime_183874_2.jpg glee_i_saw_her_standing_there_season_5.jpg Tumblr n2ew3rNL7K1ra5gbxo9 250.gif tumblr_n5c4w7vTZD1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_n5c4w7vTZD1ra5gbxo8_250.gif tumblr_n5c4w7vTZD1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_n5c4w7vTZD1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_n5c4w7vTZD1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_n5c4w7vTZD1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_n5c4w7vTZD1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_n5c4w7vTZD1ra5gbxo9_r1_250.gif Tumblr n5nf6fWbap1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr n5nf6fWbap1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr n5nf6fWbap1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n5nf6fWbap1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr n5nf6fWbap1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr n5nf6fWbap1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr n5nf6fWbap1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n5nf6fWbap1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n8j0zipfDC1qaxxelo2 250.gif Tumblr n8tvdauc591ra5gbxo4 250.gif Trivia *Ryder is the only former member not to have his audition shown. *Every original male member of the New Directions has been on the football team as well. **Sam and Ryder are the only members who were part of the football team in the later additions to the club. *Number of solos (not all solos have been released): **Blaine has 31 solos **Kurt has 20 solos **Artie has 16 solos **Finn had 13 solos **Puck has 10 solos **Sam has 10 solos **Jake and Ryder have 5 solos **Mike only has 1 solo **Roderick only has 1 solo **Mason only has 1 solo *All members of the group have had a romantic relationship, kiss, crush on, or date with a guy/girl from Glee: **Mike with Tina. **Artie with Tina, Sugar, Kitty, and Brittany. **Puck with Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Rachel, Mercedes, Lauren, and after he graduated, Kitty. **Kurt with Blaine, Brittany, Finn (crush) and Sam (crush). **Sam with Quinn, Santana, Mercedes, Rachel, Brittany and Tina. **Finn with Quinn, Rachel, Brittany, and Santana. Assumed that he kissed Tina, Mercedes and Lauren in Silly Love Songs when he was raising money for Glee club. **Blaine with Kurt, Rachel (kissed, one date), Sam (had a crush). **Rory with Brittany (crush) and Sugar. **Joe with Lauren (Sadie Hawkins date) and Quinn (crush). **Jake with Kitty and Marley. **Ryder with Kitty (crusher), Marley, and Unique (crusher). *Kurt was willingly a part of the boys (rather than being forced to or aligning himself as an honorary girl) twice. The first was in The Power of Madonna when all of the boys sang What It Feels Like For a Girl. The second time was in Funk when all of the boys were going to seek revenge on Vocal Adrenaline for egging Rachel, and Kurt jumped up with the rest of them. *They have always started a school year with five or less male members. **'First Year': three members (Kurt, Artie and Finn) ***Kurt and Artie both auditioned and got accepted, and Finn was found by Will, singing in the shower, they were later followed by Mike, Puck and Matt. **'Second Year': five members (Kurt, Artie, Finn, Puck and Mike). ***Matt transferred to another school prior to the beginning of the year, and then Sam joined the club. **'Third Year': five members (Kurt, Artie, Finn, Puck and Mike). ***Blaine joined the club after he transferred schools, Sam quitted before the year began, but he later returned and then, Rory and Joe joined the club, **'Fourth Year': four members (Artie, Blaine, Sam and Joe). ***Finn, Kurt, Mike and Puck graduated; Artie, Blaine, Sam, and Joe were already in New Directions when the school year started, while Rory was deported before the year began, and then Jake and Ryder joined. ***During the fifth season, as it continued the fourth year, it is seen that Joe quitted after Regionals, starting the season with five members. In New Directions; Blaine, Artie and Sam graduated, leaving Ryder and Jake as the final members of the club, while it was disbanded. **'Fifth year': the glee club was disbanded during the entire year. Also, during this period, Ryder and Jake were transferred to other schools by Sue. **'Sixth year': two members (Roderick and Mason) ***Jake and Ryder are no longer students at McKinley, but two new people joined: Roderick joins the club after auditioning with Mustang Sally, while Mason joins the club after performing Home, along with his sister. *Sam and Puck have dated the most girls in New Directions, although neither of them have kissed Marley, Unique, or Sugar. Puck has never kissed Tina, while Sam did in Trio. *No male member of the New Directions has had a full solo at a competition yet, as opposed to three girls. Blaine was supposed to get a solo for the 2013 Nationals, but it was turned into a duet. *Only Kurt, Mason and Blaine were/are members of the Cheerios. *In Season One, Puck and Finn were featured in every New Directions Boys number, and in Season Four, Sam was featured in every New Directions Boys number. Navigational Category:Miscellaneous